


It Can't Always Be Easy

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Video, F/M, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con in front of a minor, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: **WARNING: THERE IS A RAPE/NON-CON SCENE IN THIS FIC**-“Sir,” JARVIS piped up suddenly, bringing a holo-screen up in front of Tony’s face showing his emails. “An email from an untraceable source just came through. Shall I open it for you?”“Yeah, J, go ahead,” Tony told him, standing up straight and looking over the screen in front of him. His faithful AI opened up the email and there was merely a video attachment with the words, ‘You need to see this’ in the subject line. He frowned slightly and nodded his head for JARVIS to play the video for him.The laundry basket slipped from his hands as the video opened and showed him a familiar patch of road with a very familiar date stamped in the corner. December 16, 1991.





	It Can't Always Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of this series that I have actually become obsessed with writing. Just another warning, this one does have two rape/non-con scene. I will but *** before and after the scenes so you can skip them if you want. Thanks to everyone who has been following this series, the kudos mean so much to me!

“Hey! Hey- no! Peter Benjamin Stark-Barnes, stop running right now,” Tony snarled, his hands on his hips as he glared at the young alpha. The pup continued to sprint around the common floor of the tower, a blanket tied around his neck and shoulders to look like a cape. Harley sat on the couch quietly tinkering on a secret project that Tony wasn’t allowed to know about yet.  
The omega caught up with his eldest pup and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him to a stop. He untied the blanket and tossed it towards a chair before pulling the 5 year old up into his arms and walking over to the plastic chair in the corner of the room. He plopped the pup down facing the wall.  
“Congrats, you’ve earned your way right into the timeout chair. Five minutes, no talking, think about what you did, and then we’ll have a talk about it,” Tony told him firmly, giving the alpha a stern look before walking back over to Harley and ruffling the small omega’s curls.  
“Mama, can I have a juicebox?” Harley asked quietly, looking up at his mother with a smile. Tony smiled back and nodded his head, heading into the kitchen to retrieve the juice boxes from the fridge. He came back out and handed one to Harley, the other being placed on the coffee table for Peter.  
After the five minutes were up, Peter quietly got up and walked over to Tony. He crawled into his mother’s lap and wrapped his little arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. The omega wrapped his arms around his pup and nuzzled his head, grabbing the juicebox and handing it to the pup.  
“Ready to talk?”  
“Yeah,” Peter said with a nod, poking his straw into the juicebox. “I’m sorry for not listenin’, mama.”  
“You’re forgiven, bambino,” he murmured, kissing the side of his head. “Why were you acting out?”  
“I miss daddy and Uncle Steve,” the pup answered quietly, curling up tighter in his mother’s arms. Harley crawled over and nuzzled his twin comfortingly. “They always play superhero with me when you and Harls are too busy.”  
The older omega visibly softened at his eldest pup’s confession, a small smile on his face. He pressed a few kisses to Peter’s face before turning his head and giving the same treatment to the younger pup as well.  
“I miss them too. But the team will be back from their mission any day now,” he told them both, wrapping his arms around both of them. He’d essentially retired from being Iron Man since he found out he was pregnant with the twins, only a reserve member in dire situations. He had two pups to take care of and a company to make new products for instead.  
He got up off of the couch with both of the twins in his arms and carried them up to his and James’s bedroom. The nest in the center of the large bed still smelled of the brunet alpha, the comfortingly familiar smell of pine and snow. He settled both of the pups inside before crawling in with them.  
The three of them fell asleep surrounded by the thick scent of their alpha, all curled around each other as a form of protection against whatever dangers were outside of the nest. Tony startled awake hours later when he felt the bed dip, his lips automatically curling back in the beginnings of a threatening snarl when he recognized the metal glint of his mate’s arm.  
He relaxed and settled back into the nest with a yawn, ignoring Bucky’s soft chuckle as the man crawled in with his small family. The twins barely stirred as they were shifted around, allowing their parents to surround both of them protectively as James laid down with a soft grunt.  
The big alpha scented over the twins before leaning over and pressing his nose into Tony’s neck, nipping at the bond mark before he settled down. Tony purred softly and pressed close to Peter’s back, falling back to sleep with his next breath. Bucky rumbled quietly before dropping off as well.  
-  
Tony hummed quietly as he moved from room to room in the penthouse with a laundry basket on his hip. He was collecting all of the clothes that his children and mate had left strewn around the place while the three were out at the park with Steve. He bent down and picked up another of Harley’s shirts off of the floor.  
“Sir,” JARVIS piped up suddenly, bringing a holo-screen up in front of Tony’s face showing his emails. “An email from an untraceable source just came through. Shall I open it for you?”  
“Yeah, J, go ahead,” Tony told him, standing up straight and looking over the screen in front of him. His faithful AI opened up the email and there was merely a video attachment with the words, ‘You need to see this’ in the subject line. He frowned slightly and nodded his head for JARVIS to play the video for him.  
The laundry basket slipped from his hands as the video opened and showed him a familiar patch of road with a very familiar date stamped in the corner. December 16, 1991. His breath caught in his throat as his parents’ car slammed into the tree. He’d seen that road and that wreckage so many times, asking so many questions and getting no answers in return.  
Maybe he’d finally get those answers he’d wanted for so long now.  
His brow furrowed as a motorcycle pulled around while his father crawled from the car, begging whoever it was to help his wife. The omega could just make out the sound of his mother calling for his dad. The stranger came into the light and Tony suddenly couldn’t breathe as he saw the metal arm, the long brown hair, the black combat gear. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his mate bash his father’s face in with that metal arm, that arm he loved so much. The tears spilled over when his dad was put back in the car next to his wailing mother and a sob broke from his closed-up throat when he saw that flesh hand choke the life from her.  
The footage ended with his mate removing what looked like vials from the trunk of the car before making his escape on his motorcycle. The footage ended and JARVIS hesitantly dropped the holo-screen while his creator tried his hardest to breathe.  
His chest felt tight, tight like it had when he’d first gotten the arc reactor in that damned cave. He couldn’t breathe dammit and the tears wouldn’t stop. The omega could vaguely make out the voice of his trusty AI attempting to calm him and then next he made out the familiar voice of Peggy trying to soothe him. Eventually everything went black.  
He came to wrapped in Peggy’s arms, the omega woman was humming softly and running a hand through his hair to calm him down as best she could. He managed to take a deep breath and slowly pulled out of her hold. He kissed her cheek before shakily standing up.  
“Anthony, what happened?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he murmured quietly, picking the laundry basket up and moving into the living room to finish picking up the rest of his pups’ clothing. His arms and legs were still trembling the whole time.  
Peggy frowned but didn’t press him. She instead went around and gathered the rest of the laundry for him, taking the basket when all of the clothes were gathered and ordering him to go rest. Tony nodded reluctantly and went to his bedroom, the trembling in his limbs worsening when he took a deep breath of his mate’s scent.  
“J, I wanna know who sent that email,” the brunet murmured.  
“Already working on it, sir. Would you like me to call for anyone?”  
“No,” the omega replied and instead went back out to the elevator. He went down to his workshop and went to his workstation. “Put us in lockdown, J, absolutely no one gets in. Not even with an override code.”  
“I recommend-”  
“JARVIS,” Tony hissed, slamming his fist onto his table. The AI went quiet and locked the workshop down, darkening the windows so no one would be able to look in. He started blasting music and going through all of his current projects, definitely planning on avoiding sleep and social interactions for as long as he could manage.  
-  
Bucky scratched the back of his neck and sighed softly as he sat on the couch in the penthouse. He’d just put the twins to bed and they’d once again asked where their mama was and why he hadn’t been at bedtime for the last three days. He had no answers. Tony wouldn’t even let him into the ‘shop and that’d never happened before.  
He ran a hand through his hair and tugged lightly to express his own frustration. All he knew was that Peggy had found Tony in the middle of a panic attack while he’d been with Steve and the boys at the park.  
“JARVIS,” he spoke up finally, running a hand down his face. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”  
“I was not ordered to hide it,” the AI replies after a moment of hesitation. “I recommend gathering the rest of the team however. I do not think you should watch this alone.”  
“Gather everyone in the common room then,” the alpha told him, getting up and heading to the elevator. He made his way to the common room and sat on the couch, the rest of the team arriving one-by-one.  
“What’s this about Buck?” Steve asked as he and Peggy sat down on the couch next to him. Clint and Natasha were both curled up in the armchair together, practically still asleep. Thor and Bruce were on the other couch and looking far more awake than the rest of them.  
“Tony’s been locked up in the lab and he won’t let me in. J said he can tell me why but he said I shouldn’t see whatever it is alone,” the brunet ex-assassin explained to them with a shrug of his shoulders. “Alright, JARVIS, show us.”  
“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS replied before bringing up the same footage he’d shown his creator. Bucky’s breath hitched slightly as he looked at the familiar road and his heart automatically sank. He had a bad feeling where this was going.  
He and the rest of the team watched in horrified silence until the video ended, leaving them all stunned and in pain for their friend. Bucky covered his face with both of his hands, covering the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.  
“Buck, it wasn’t you,” Steve murmured softly though his voice was slightly strained.  
“Yeah, Stevie, it was. Even if I didn’t have a choice...it was my hands that took his parents away from him.”  
“He never talks about them,” Clint murmured softly, his brow furrowed with concern.  
“He loved ‘em, with all of his heart,” the big alpha told him with a small smile. “Especially his dad, even when he gave him a hard time. I loved ‘em too for the small amount of time I knew ‘em.”  
“J, has he eaten since he locked himself in the lab?” Steve asked the AI.  
“Sir has used the lab’s kitchen a total of 5 times in the last 3 days, Captain.”  
“I’ll send the boys down with breakfast in the morning. He can’t say no to them,” James told him with a sigh. He scratched at his stubbled jaw and stood up. “Alright, go back to bed all of you. I’ve got this.”  
-  
“Sir, Peter and Harley are outside of the doors,” JARVIS announced in the workshop the following morning, startling Tony out of his work-binge. He blinked a few times and yawned, stretching his arms above his head.  
“Yeah, send ‘em in J,” he told the AI. The doors unlocked and opened, allowing the twin pups to run inside. They were carrying plates that were laden with food and Tony smiled softly at his boys. “Hey you two. That food for all of us?”  
“Yeah mama!” Peter announced, climbing up onto his mother’s lap and putting his plate onto the work table. Harley followed him up, scrambling up and making Tony grunt softly as he helped the little omega up.  
“Oh good, mama’s starving.” Tony teasingly nipped at his boys’ ears before yawning once more. All of the thoughts that had been racing through his head for the last few days calmed in the presence of his babies. He breathed in their collective scent, wincing as he caught a whiff of his mate. He covered it up with a smile and started eating with his boys.  
“Mama will you come upstairs now?” Harley asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
“Oh I’m sorry, baby, but mama has a lot of work he needs to get done.”  
“But what about our bedtime kisses? And stories? And bath time,” Peter exclaimed, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. “Daddy doesn’t make up stories like you do.”  
“Oh how tragic, huh? Guess daddy can’t do everything right,” Tony teased, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s head. “Mama will come up to put you to bed tonight, I promise. Now go see your daddy and Uncle Steve, okay?”  
Both twins nodded their heads and kissed their mother’s cheeks before running out of the workshop. He let out a breath and turned back to his computers to do a few more hours worth of work. Time flew by and next thing he knew it was evening.  
“Yer gonna have to help me here, Tony, I’m flyin’ blind,” Bucky announced, making his mate jump up and knock his chair over from the surprise. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look at the taller brunet.  
“Get out.”  
“Tones, I know, okay? J showed me the video,” the alpha murmured from his spot leaning against the wall. He was by the doors of the lab, his body relaxed but his scent bleeding with anxiety. “But I can’t help if you just hide in here all day ‘n night.”  
“There’s nothing to help, James!” Tony shouted, turning around with his teeth bared in a snarl. He threw a metal pipe his way in his sudden bout of temper. “I’ve had so much loss in my long as fuck life! You and Steve died and then Ana and Edwin died too! And just when shit couldn’t get worse, my parents died! And I just found out that my mate, the father of my pups, was the one who murdered them!  
“All this time I thought my dad had just crashed while he was drunk and that hurt me because I loved him and he took mom away from me. They were all I had for 46 years when I was wishing I could die just so I could see you again and it was your hands who took them away from me!”  
The omega was breathing heavy from all of the shouting he was doing, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He started to feel faint from the lack of oxygen and his rising blood pressure. He leaned back against his table and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
“Tony…”  
“I told you to get out,” the shorter man growled, opening his eyes to glare at him. When the alpha didn’t move, he grabbed another item off of his workstation and threw it as hard as he could. He continued to throw things and snarl until the alpha was chased from the workshop. The omega collapsed to his knees and sobbed.  
-  
“Mommy?” Peter questioned softly with a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly from his spot in his bed. Tony smiled softly from the doorway and walked over, sitting on the bed and running a hand through the young alpha’s curls.  
“I’m here, bambino,” the older brunet murmured, his smile soft and fond as he gazed at his older son. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to give you your story.”  
“S’okay,” the boy slurred, shifting to be next to his mother’s hip. “Auntie Peggy told us ‘bout th’war.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Mmhm. She said that you and daddy and Uncle Steve kicked Nazi butt together.”  
“You bet we did, kiddo,” he purred, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the alpha’s forehead. He opened his mouth to say more when a sharp pain registered on the back of his head and he passed out.  
Tony grunted softly as he slowly came to, the back of his head blossoming into one hell of a headache. He swore softly and opened his eyes, looking around what looked to be a cell of some sort. He swore louder this time and sat up, stopping when he heard a small whimper. He looked down and paled when he saw Peter curled up against him, trembling from the cold of the cell.  
The omega gently picked the pup up and wrapped in his arms, curling around him to warm the little alpha up. He rubbed his back and purred softly to soothe the pup while he looked at their surroundings. They were definitely in a cell, locked tight with what looked like a biometric scanner on the other side of the door. Peter shifted in his hold and whined softly.  
“Mama? Where are we?”  
“Tryin’ to figure that out, bambino,” he muttered, looking down at his son and smiling reassuringly. “I need you to listen to me, Peter, are you listening?”  
“Yeah,” Peter answered, his brow furrowing slightly as he looked at the older brunet.  
“No matter what, you have to listen to everything I tell you okay? Whatever I tell you to do, you do with no hesitation, no whining, no arguments,” Tony told him firmly. The small brunet nodded his head and fisted his hands in his mother’s shirt. “There’s my good boy.”  
“He is a good boy. Are you, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony’s head snapped up and his teeth bared in a snarl as a man came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the one and only Alexander Pierce. He tightened his hold on his pup and snarled fiercely.  
“Guess that’s a no then,” another voice stated, the man following Pierce turning out to be Brock Rumlow. “Don’t worry, we’ll beat that attitude out of you soon enough.”  
“You wish,” Tony growled. “You’re dumber than you look if you think this is how you can get James back.”  
“Oh so you already know what our goal is,” Pierce said aloud, voice thoughtful. “He’ll come and we’ll return him to his chair.”  
“In the meantime, we’re gonna play a lil game,” Rumlow rumbled, a sadistic grin on his face. “Rollins, Sitwell, grab ‘em.”  
The cell doors opened and two more men stepped out of the shadows and came in. Rollins tore Peter out of Tony’s arms while Sitwell grabbed Tony and threw him across the room to disorient him. He grabbed the genius’s arms and twisted them behind his back, making the omega grunt in pain.  
“Leave him alone, he’s just a child!” Tony snarled, struggling in Sitwell’s grip.  
“Well now, that’ll be up to you, Stark,” Rumlow rumbled with a smirk. “Like I said, it’s a game we’re gonna play. We pick the punishment, you pick who gets it. Simple enough, right?”  
“Fuck you,” the omega spit, grunting as the grip on his arms tightened.  
“It could be anything really. A little punch, or even worse,” the dark alpha murmured, stepping over to the shorter brunet. “I’m really lookin’ forward to putting you in your place, omega.”  
-  
Tony hummed a soft lullaby as he held Peter close, using his good hand to play with the boy’s curls. His other hand was definitely broken, sending jolts of pain every time he moved it even just slightly. His tanned skin was black and blue all over from the various beatings and his hair was still damp from their latest round of waterboarding.  
It had only been a few days since they’d woken up in the cell but it was starting to take it’s toll on the omega. And if that wasn’t enough, Peter was emotionally exhausted from having to watch his mother get hurt repeatedly.  
“Mommy,” the pup whispered, looking up at him with tired eyes. “Why are we still here?”  
“Daddy’s comin’, sweetheart, we just have to wait a little longer,” he murmured, nuzzling his eldest son. “You trust daddy to save us, right?”  
The boy nodded his head tiredly.  
“Me too, baby.” And he did. He really did. No matter what he’d said in the lab or what he’d done, he knew James was on his way. And these Hydra bastards were going to pay with their lives. He tensed when he heard several pairs of footsteps approaching. “Remember to close your eyes, bambino, I don’t want you to watch this.”  
***  
The door opened and Rumlow came in with Rollins and Sitwell following behind like usual. Both of them came over and separated the pair of brunets, Peter’s eyes firmly shut even as he whimpered from the painful grip. Sitwell forced Tony into a kneeling position and tilted his head up by his hair, pulling harshly and making the omega grunt.  
“Ready, Stark?” Rumlow asked with a lazy grin on his face. He walked closer to the shorter brunet, fiddling with his belt buckle. “You or the brat?”  
“Me,” the genius snarled though he couldn’t help the fearful constriction in his chest. The big alpha grinned lewdly and unbuckled his belt before fiddling with his zipper. He shoved his jeans and boxers down enough to free his cock and rubbed the head against Tony’s cheek bone.  
“Been dreamin’ about this for awhile, omega,” the man rumbled. “Bite me and we’ll kill the brat.”  
“Fuck you,” Tony hissed, ignoring the sharp tug on his hair.  
“I think I’ll be doin’ the fucking.” The bastard continued to rub the head of his dick against the genius’s face before pressing against his lips. The omega resisted before his jaw was gripped and pried open forcefully. Rumlow shoved in and didn’t stop until Tony choked and gagged, struggling to pull away.  
Sitwell held his head in place while Rumlow fucked in and out of his mouth. The alpha was rough and unforgiving as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into the shorter’s mouth. Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes before they fell down his cheeks, mixing with the mess of saliva dripping from his lips.  
It wasn’t long before his mouth was filled with a salty, bitter taste and he forced his head back against Sitwell’s grip. He pulled off of Rumlow’s cock and promptly turned to vomit until he dry-heaved. He panted, his arms trembling from holding himself up.  
***  
“Mama!” Peter exclaimed, followed by a cry. Tony whipped around and lunged for his pup only to be held back by Rumlow and Sitwell. He struggled and snarled as Rollins forced a syringe into his son’s arm, filled with gods knew what. The alpha yelped at the pain and that sent Tony into overdrive. He elbowed Rumlow and Sitwell in their guts before he kicked them in the head, knocking them unconscious.  
Next he lunged for Rollins, his eyes shaded to the bright gold of a pissed off omega. He tore the beta away from his pup and punched him relentlessly, snarling until the man stopped struggling underneath him. He breathed heavily for a moment or two before turning back to Peter and gathering the crying boy up in his arms.  
“Shh, mommy’s got you baby, I’m right here,” he soothed with a purr, curling around the small brunet and scenting over him protectively. It didn’t change much, they still couldn’t get out of the cell, but the bastards would think twice before touching his pup again. A few nameless guards came in and removed the three men before locking the two brunets in again.  
***  
It was another day before Rumlow came storming in, his scent dripping with angry pheromones. He forced the two apart once more and threw Tony to the ground, getting on top of him and grabbing his scruff to force the omega to submit. He used his free hand to yank the genius’s jeans down while the brunet struggled to get away from the big alpha.  
“Peter, close your eyes,” Tony yelled as he tried to kick at Rumlow. The grip on his nape tightened and he whimpered, every instinct in his body screaming at him to fall limp under the alpha’s grasp. He gasped as a finger forced it’s way inside of him, no slick to be found. Rumlow’s finger pumped in and out a few times before another finger was roughly added, making Tony yelp and whimper from the burning pain.  
“Not feeling so tough now, huh? You’re just an omega bitch, meant to be fucked and bred,” the alpha snarled in Tony’s ear. He pulled his fingers out and undid his jeans. He pulled his dick out and shoved inside with one rough thrust. The genius screamed out and tried to crawl away.  
And that’s when the gunfire could be heard from outside. Tony grinned through the excruciating pain and tilted his head to give Rumlow a side eye.  
“You’re so fucked,” the omega breathed out. “When he finds out what you did- what you’re doing, oh he’s going to kill all of your friends and then he’s going to make you wish you were dead!”  
“Shut it, you filthy whore,” Rumlow growled, giving a few rough thrusts that shut Tony right up. “Let’s see how you feel after I knot this tight little hole of yours.”  
The alpha resumed his thrusting, uncaring for the omega crying out from the pain. The gunshots slowly got louder and louder but Rumlow kept on until he forced his knot in and came, forcing a whimper out of Tony’s throat. The sound of the door slamming open was the last thing the omega heard before he passed out.  
***  
-  
“Alright, what’s 12 times 12?” Bucky asked quietly, smiling at the small alpha laying in the hospital bed. Peter was smiling brightly at his father despite the rough week he’d just had.  
“144, daddy,” the little alpha answered, cuddling close to Harley who was laying next to him on the bed.  
“Jesus, yer smart,” the tall alpha told him with a happy rumble. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of his eldest son’s head, nuzzling him happily. He glanced over at the other bed which held his unconscious mate. Tony and Peter had been in the hospital for two days now and Tony had yet to even twitch, let alone wake up.  
The omega was all wrapped up in bandages and he had a cast around his broken left hand. One of his ankles was wrapped in a brace since it was sprained so badly and the short brunet was just pale compared to his usual Italian tan.  
“When will mommy wake up?” Harley asked quietly, tightening his hold on his brother.  
“I don’t know, Harls. Soon,” he murmured, cupping the young omega’s cheek and using his thumb to brush away a stray tear. Harley had been especially upset over the last few days since his mother and brother had gone missing. The poor pup had barely slept or eaten anything despite all of James’s efforts.  
He looked over when Bruce knocked on the threshold, a clipboard tucked against him. He smiled softly at the twins before turning his concerned gaze on the alpha.  
“How’re you holding up?”  
“Fine I suppose. The boys are keepin’ me company,” he answered, smiling as he ruffled Peter’s curls. The pup giggled softly and the tall brunet’s heart melted a little at the sound. He was glad his boy could still be happy after his ordeal.  
“That’s good. I wanted to let you know about Pete’s blood results,” the beta told him quietly, pulling him off to the side so the twins wouldn’t hear.  
“What is it? He’s fine, right?” Bucky asked, brow furrowing.  
“He’s fine as far as I can tell. More than fine, actually. The only thing I’ve found is that some of his genes appear to have mutated,” Bruce told him calmly, voice low. “I have no idea how they mutation will manifest, or if it even will. Time will tell.”  
“What does mutation mean?” Peter asked loudly, looking at both of them with wide, curious eyes. Bruce and James both blinked, shocked that the boy had heard their whispering.  
“I think they’ve manifested,” the alpha told the smaller man before returning to his sons. “We’ll get ya a biology book, how about that?”  
“Okay,” the small alpha replied with a small shrug. He turned back to Harley and curled up with the other pup, both of them nuzzling each other sleepily. Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss to each pup’s temple.  
“Get some rest, you two,” he murmured. After another moment, both of the boys had nodded off. He sighed softly and glanced at his mate before turning back to Bruce. “What about Tony?”  
“A pretty typical response to trauma actually,” the beta told him with a slight shrug. “His body was overwhelmed by the distress and now it’s giving itself time to heal. He’ll wake up soon.”  
“Thanks Bruce,” the alpha said, sitting back down in the chair that was between the two beds. The beta nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The ex-assassin turned to look at Tony, scooting over and gently taking the omega’s right hand. “I gotcha, doll. No one’ll hurt you while I’m here.”  
-  
Tony shifted and grunted, his face scrunching up before he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked against the bright lights and whined softly, looking around the room. He blinked a few more times and realized he was in the MedBay. The room was empty of any other people although the rumpled sheets on the bed beside him told him that someone had been there previously. The scent told him Peter.  
His heart rate picked up at the thought of his pup and he got out of the bed, wincing as his ankle twinged. Pushing through, he grabbed a nearby crutch and made his way out of the MedBay.  
“J, time and date,” he requested as he moved, grunting from the effort.  
“It is 11 at night on the 11th of June, Sir. You were asleep for 6 days,” JARVIS replied promptly. “Sergeant Barnes is asleep in your nest with the Young Sirs.”  
“Petey’s okay? Not hurt?”  
“He is perfectly healthy, Sir.” Tony breathed out a small sigh of relief but continued making his way to the penthouse. The anxiety he was feeling wouldn’t ease until he had his whole family in his arms. He was panting softly by the time he entered the bedroom, abandoning the crutch on the floor and crawling into the nest.  
Both of his pups shifted and whined as they were jostled, the omega wrapping them both in his arms and nuzzling them. He ignored the flare up of pain in his left hand and continued to hold onto Peter and Harley. He pressed his nose into Peter’s neck and breathed in the little alpha’s scent, a healthy mixture of his own and James’s scents.  
“Let ‘em sleep, doll,” Bucky murmured tiredly, gently pulling the omega down and laying an arm over his waist. “Promise they’ll be there in th’mornin’.”  
Tony nodded his head and relaxed under his mate’s arm, curling up as much as he could without irritating his injuries. The next morning the omega was all over the pups once more, pressing kisses to their faces and running his hands through their curls. Harley took it with a great deal of happiness, purring as loud as he could and practically vibrating with the sound as he soaked up his mother’s love. Peter whined and tried to squirm away but the attempts were half-hearted at best.  
James watched the three of them with a fond smile on his face, relaxed against the various pillows and blankets that made up their very comfy nest. He rumbled quietly when Harley crawled on top of his chest and plopped down, settling with his little nose pressed into his father’s chest.  
He rumbled louder when Tony turned his attention towards him, the shorter brunet crawling towards him and leaning over him. He looked at him with wide, doe eyes and purred loudly. He leaned down and kissed his mate deeply, cupping his cheek with his uninjured hand.  
“Knew you’d come get us,” the omega murmured against the taller’s lips, nipping at him teasingly.  
“I’ll always come get you. No matter what,” Bucky told him, growling softly and leaning up to nip at the younger man’s bondmark. The genius keened softly and melted against the bed, tucking his nose into his alpha’s neck. Peter crawled around his mother and settled down on his father’s legs.  
“Why don’t you two go get some breakfast?” Tony suggested, gently nudging both of the pups. They whined softly before they got up and got out of the nest. The omega watched them walk out of the room with a smile on his face before he turned back to his husband. He got on top of him and laid down chest-to-chest.  
“We have some talkin’ to do,” James murmured, rubbing the shorter man’s back lightly. Tony closed his eyes but nodded his head. “It won’t be that bad, doll.”  
“I shouldn’t have treated you like that,” the omega whispered. “I should know better than anyone it wasn’t you.”  
“But it was. It was my hands that did it, even if I had no control.”  
“You loved them just as much as I did, Jamie. I know you did,” he murmured, opening his eyes and sitting up slightly to look at him. “After you fell from the train and Steve crashed the Valkyrie...he wouldn’t admit it but daddy was grieving for you two just like I was.”  
“I did, I really did. Babydoll, I loved your parents like they were my own,” the alpha told him, gently rolling them over so he was on top now. “And I understand if you still need time to process everythin’.”  
“I think I’ve had enough time, Buck,” Tony told him with a yawn. The big alpha snorted before starting to laugh, his whole body shaking with the effort. The genius frowned slightly, his brow scrunching up. “What? What’s so funny?”  
“You called me Buck! We’ve known each other since 1941 and you’ve never called me anything but James or Jamie,” he laughed, resting his head on his mate’s shoulder.  
“I still think it’s an awful nickname. God, what was Steve even thinking giving you a name like Bucky?” Tony asked with a laugh of his own, wrapping his arms around the taller and rolling them both over again so he was straddling his lap. “James is much more refined.”  
“There’s my Upper Manhattan. I love you, Anthony Stark.”  
“I love you too, James Barnes.”  
-  
“So some of his genes mutated,” Tony murmured thoughtfully as he looked over the data with Bruce. “I don’t know what the hell they injected into him. At the time, I was more focused on kicking their asses for hurting him.”  
“Your maternal instincts sound pretty killer,” Bruce commented with a small smile on his face.  
“Rhodey calls it ‘Mama Bear Mode.’ I basically just try to rip you apart,” he told the beta with a shrug and a sheepish smile. “You said he could hear you and Bucky whispering from across the room?”  
“Yeah, as if we were talking at normal volume. He’s also gained enhanced strength,” the scientist told him thoughtfully, looking over the data showing Peter’s mutated genes.  
“Like the super soldier serum. JARVIS, bring up my notes on the serum please,” the omega requested. The AI brought up the notes on another holo-screen along with the current data on Steve’s genes.  
“It would appear the Young Sir has the same stats as Captain Rogers,” JARVIS informed them as he ran comparisons. “Given that young Peter still has much growing to do, I would guess he will be stronger than both the Captain and Sergeant Barnes by the time he is a teenager.”  
“Is it the serum, JARVIS?” Bruce asked as he looked over the notes.  
“No, Dr. Banner, it’s-”  
“Tony, can you come up to the common room for a sec?” Bucky’s voice came through, a screen popping up with his face on it. He looked somewhere between concerned and amused. “It’s, uh, kinda an emergency.”  
“Yeah, honey, I’ll be there in a second,” Tony replied. He headed over to the elevator with Bruce on his heels, making their way up to the common room. Both of them entered the room and gawked when they saw Peter crawling on the ceiling.  
“That looks like an emergency to me,” Bruce muttered, eyeing the toddler on the ceiling.  
“Petey, baby, how’re you doing that?”  
“I dunno. I just started climbing on the wall and realized I could stick,” the alpha told him, grinning down at his parents. He let go of the ceiling with his hands and stood up, only his bare feet sticking to it. Tony’s heart stuttered for a moment.  
“Okay well how about you come down now, bambino,” the shorter brunet told him, holding out his arms for the boy. Peter made his way to the wall and started crawling down. Once he was within reach, Tony snatched him off of the wall, hugging him close. “J, I want to know what’s going on with his genes.”  
“Already looking, Sir.”  
-  
Bucky grunts softly as he moves his hips, staring right down into honey-brown eyes that won’t look away from him. His omega’s hands cup either side of his face, the only thing keeping them from trembling as the alpha makes love to him. Tony needed to constantly see his face to keep the bad memories at bay.  
“So we have a spider son,” the alpha murmured with a smirk on his face, groaning softly as Tony squeezed around his cock.  
“As if our lives couldn’t get even more interesting,” Tony panted, wrapping his legs around the older man’s hips. He mewled softly when his prostate was brushed, arching off of the bed and pressing into his mate. “Oh, Jamie, there!”  
“I gotcha, babydoll,” James rumbled deeply, thrusting a handful of times and grunting with the effort. “We’ll get through it. How hard can it be to raise an enhanced child, huh? I’m surprised he and Harls weren’t born being enhanced.”  
“They were,” the omega purred, bringing his face down to kiss him. “Both of ‘em have my - ah! - genius. That’s enhanced.”  
Both of them swore when Tony came all over his stomach, squeezing down around Bucky’s cock once more. The older man groaned and pushed his knot in, filling his mate to the brim and over. He pressed kisses to his lover’s face and rolled them over so the shorter man was on top.  
“I love you Jamie.”  
“I love you too Tones.”


End file.
